1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical receptacle having a safety mechanism for using in a fixed receptacle, a receptacle with extended line and other assorted receptacles. More particularly, the electrical receptacle is able to constrain a plug when it is inserted or prevent it from being taken off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical receptacle is connected with a plug of an electrical product for transferring electricity. In FIG. 1, two kinds of prior electrical receptacle 10 and 10′ are disclosed. One is fixed on the surface of buildings or objects and the other is a receptacle with an extended line without any surrounding limitation.
FIG. 2 illustrates the major components structure of the electrical receptacle 10. As FIG. 2 shows, the electrical receptacle 10 comprises a substance 12 and a plurality of holes 14 installed on the substance 12 for the pins 162 of an inserted plug 16. A plurality of internal conductivity slices 22 transfer electricity to the electrical products (not shown). The shape and number of the holes 14 correspond with the pins 162 of the plug 16 according to the standard specification of each country. In FIG. 2, the plug 16 comprises two parallel pins 162 which is the specification in the U.S.A., Taiwan and Japan. In other cases, some countries or regions provide different plugs with a third pin and/or different shapes and positions of these pins. FIG. 2 shows a twin pin plug merely as an illustration and not a limitation.
The conductivity slices 22 of the electrical receptacle 10 are made from an elastic and conductive material such as copper. Each of them has an open end 24 towards the outside enabling the pin 162 of the plug 16 to be inserted easily. The elasticity of the conductivity slices 22 can help to clip the pins 162 stably and avoid taking the plug 16 off through force.
There are many shortcomings and safety concerns in the prior art, however. Many electrical products, such as computers and DRAM are not tolerant to electrical interruption. If the plug comes off accidentally, the product will lose its data or damage its substance.
There have been some fixed plug locking apparatus like the electrical product cover of TW 555,272 and the fixed locking apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,307. They all provide protection and fixing of plugs in certain situations. They cannot overcome the problem of the plug being fixed unstably, however, or they cannot restrict the electrical receptacle from undesired use.